


Not Just Once

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would never be just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quigonejinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/gifts).



> This may require a bit of backstory.
> 
> Once upon a time, someone asked for slave!AU where Raleigh was a sex slave, and I came up with a plotbunny. And then it kind of ballooned.
> 
>   
> [sex slave AU plotbunny](http://tielan.tumblr.com/post/66865158968/ficbit-sex-slave-au) | [additional info](http://tielan.tumblr.com/post/66926625152/original-post-ficbit-sex-slave-au-this-gets)  
> 
> 
>   
> And quigonejinn asked for a ficbit. This is what she got.
> 
> Please note before you start reading; there might be occasional ficbits from this universe, but the entire story is not likely to get written.

Mako wakes in a rush of panting pleasure, her core afire as her heart pummels her ribs. She shifts, still sleepy, feeling languorous, sensuous in her cotton and skin against the warmth of the…mattress?

She jerks up, heat in her cheeks and nape, heat in her breasts and belly. She fumbles for somewhere to brace that isn't Raleigh Becket's bare flesh. There's isn't much space – and no easy escape from embarrassment either. She's riding his thigh, her cleft still pressed against the hard length of his leg. Another hardness presses against her hip, thick and swollen, and she lifts her hand to touch it before remembering herself.

"You can." Raleigh’s voice is hoarse, and a flush rides high on his cheeks, his chest heaving, but there's no shame in him – only need. "I'm yours."

A reminder she doesn’t want – that he can’t refuse her; that it would be rape. “That is why I won’t.”

He makes a noise that aches in her belly as she starts to climb off him. “Please.” His hand curls around her thigh, palm pressed flat against her skin, burning her with his need. “Let me touch—taste— Just once.”

She can’t. It wouldn’t be just once.


End file.
